Vincent Wintersfeld
Vincent Wintersfeld. "Hachigane" Wer oder was sonst?! Toller Kerl! Frauen schwarm. Wie so nen Sölder halt ausschaut.. "Der is doch jetzt nen Typ vom Mahlstrom..oder?" 1,82 Yalm hochgewachsener Kerl, gut trainierter Körper - kein albener Muskelprotz, markantes Merkmal: Freches Grinsen! Verwegene Frisur und die blauen Augen. Die blauen Augen? Zitat: "Welche die meinen oder das Veilchen da? Das Veilchen hab ich von der letzten Schlägerei! Die leichten Frauen, stehen wie wild drauf" Axt, Gil, sonst noch was? Zitat: "Hier und da ne hübsche Frau - erheitert die Gemüter" ￼Am linken Zeigefinger befindet sich ein roter Korallenring (ein Geschenk von Snjo) Nen Chocobo der alles kann, nur nit was'er soll! Fangzahn - Ohrringe (ein Geschenk von Snjo) Hachigane von Snjo (mitgehen lassen) ein leeres Notizbuch + 2 Kohlestifte von Snjo (mitgehen lassen) Unhöflich, gerade heraus, Fiesling, Rebell, schelmenhaft, Abenteurer, Söldner, treibt sich oft in Limsa Lominsa am Hafen rum. Weiberheld. Faible für Spitznamen. Situationsbedingt: Charismatisch charmant - Loyal gegenüber Auftraggebern, sofern sie genug zahlen. - Bricht keine Versprechen! Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel. - Hält -einmal gegeben- sein Wort! - Extremes Ego - Exotische Frauen - seine einzige und engste Freundin - An eine Unbekannte und unerreichbare Frau: https://vimeo.com/76118493 thumb|left|300px (0 Miserabel - 10 Perfekt) Körperlich Leistungsfähigkeit Kondition 9 Technik 8 gesundheitliche Faktoren 8/9 (ob des Lebensstils schwankend 5-8) Taktische und kognitive Fähigkeiten 9 (wenn auch nicht immer offensichtlich) Soziale Fähigkeiten 0 - 9 (Situationsbedingt miserabel bis fast Perfekt) Ausdrucksweise/Sprache 0 7 4 10 3 1 9 (such dir was aus!) Kampf Nahkampf - Axt 9 Nahkampf - Faustkampf 7 (zum Prügeln perfekt) Nahkampf - Dolch 1 (Anfänger - Kämpfstil und und Umgang im Training mit Snjoka Snjokorndottir) Fernkampf - Wuftaxt 8 Fernkampf - Handfeuerwaffe 1 (Anfänger) sonstiges Erste Hilfe ohne Äther 8 Erste Hilfe mit Äther 0 - 1 (wollt ihr das wirklich? Nen 2. Kopf würd dir steh'n) Kochen 1 Lesen 9? (kann man's glauben?! Mache Tagebücher sind wahre Goldgruben!) allgemein Teezubereitung 0 (miserabel) Zubereitung von Gyokuro 10 (perfekt) Zitat: "So ne olle Beziehungsdusselei brauch doch keiner! Ändert sich doch jenach Bedarf und Freude!" frech gen Luna Felinae ---- Snjoka Snjokorndottir Spitzname = Snjo, Kleine Snjo wie soll man dich beschreiben? Lieb, süß? Vermutlich würdest du mir, einer deiner Dolche in die Magengegend rammen oder an die Kehle halten. Du bist nicht nur ein großes Rätsel, sondern auch unglaublich gefährlich. Viel zu schnell unterstätzt man dich. Dein Geheimnis ist sicher! Ich wünschte wir hätte dich viel schneller gefunden! thumb|right|300px Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht! Ich bin gegangen, um die anmutige und gefährliche Raen zurück zu holen. Die Snjo, die dich ins Grab bringt, wenn du nicht schnell genug rennst! Nennt mich einen Idioten! Doch werde ich siegen! Wo ihr verloren habt. Tja.. solltest du nen gezielten Schlag brauchen oder ne Schlägerei anzetteln. Ich bin dabei! ACH! Nebenbei würde ich ohne dich verhungern! Wer gibt schon Gil für Essen aus *grinst* ---- Beere Divoura Spitzname= Früchtchen Der Barde, der das Rätsel löst? Der einzig und wahre Retter. Oder rodet er den ganzen Finsterwald? Kumpel, du schnarrst verdammt laut. Ich wollte dich schon in Snjos Schrank sperren *grinst frech* aber Snjo meinte Zitat: "Nein! Sowas macht man nicht" Verdammt! Muss du mir immer den Spaß verderben? Snjo? ---- Kashiny Al'shari Spitzname = Kash ---- Arkeno Ikazu Spitzname = Kater Monogame Goldtatze! Wo sind die guten alten Kater hin! Und dein Kiefer hält wohl nix aus!? Was!? Kumpel, Heb dir die Rache für später auf! Ein Tag, Goldtatze sein, ein Traum. ---- Shaiki Ikazu Arkeno! hat nen Weib? Achja, Stimmt. Ich war ja bei der Hochzeit. Heiße Braut *grinst*. Vielleicht leiht er mir seine Frau mal aus? *frech grinst* ---- Luna Felinea Spitzname = Nerv mich nicht! Nervig! Nervig! Nervig! Aufdringlich! Klein und kleidet sich ständig unpassend. Bei dir würde ich verhungern! Zitat:"Lu! Lauf ma schneller!" ---- Narika Qualli ---- Laih Relanah Spitzname = miese Schlange Die Nacht mit dir war! Lassen wir's dabei... Mörderin. Gute Strategin. Verlass dich auf sie, und du bist verlassen. Gil raubende Schlange! ---- Artov Tzma Spitzname = Axtwächter Nach den Gerüchten der letzten Tage, kann du die Axt sicher gebrauchen! Kugeln?! Wer brauch schon Kugeln. Trenn ihm den Kopf ab. Etwas anderes verstehen sie nicht! ---- Wasserpistolen Lady (richtiger Name unbekannt) Sexy dunkel Schuppe. Toller Wasserpistole. Die Brille steht dir! ---- Feinde Eikthyrnir Hjrtursson Spitzname = eisiger Berg Unter kühlt. 1A Kampffähigkeiten. Schlau - eher verdammt Gerissen, durchtrieben. Ich werde rausfinden, welches falsches Spiel du treibst und dich beseitigen! ---- Langohren ...!! Xartsaga Dalamiq... Rache! Garlear und Laih Relanah: die Schlange schuldet mir noch Gil! "Klug war's nicht - aber genial." "Warum einfach, Wenn's kompliziert geht?" "He! Schnecke...!" ' '"Ich hasse warte. Egal wann, egal wie lange, egal wo, egal worauf! Aber zieh endlich deine Klamotten aus!" "Ich bin nicht wie die anderen - Ich bin schlimmer" "Lieber nackt aus dem Haus - als angezogen im Bett!" "Verdammte Scheiße!" "Vertraue nur deinem Arsch, denn er steht immer hinter dir!" "So nen paar Probleme und Ärger sind wie Brüsten. Haste Blut geleckt, bist du süchtig und wenn du sie anfasst, macht es am meisten Spaß!" "Dein Gesicht is wie nen Buch. Man will immerzu nachschlagen!" "Verdammt, wie oft wär ich nen Stuhl. Immer schön ruhig bleiben, während man mit jedem Arschloch zurecht kommt." "Das Beste an ner 'Frau' sind doch die weiblichen Rundungen -abgesehen von den ganz speziellen Körperteilen. Bei der 'Axt' die Klinge! Oder war's anders rum?!" "Ich reiß dir deine Eingeweide raus und stopf dich aus!" "is' mir sowas von scheißegal!" "Ein breites und freches Grinsen, ist die coolste Art, deinen Feinden und anderen Arschlöchern die Zähne zu zeigen. Los Snjo! ..zeig Ihnen deine Zähne" "Scheiß auf den Arm, das verdammte Hachigane brauch ich!" "Trinkst du noch einmal Kräuterbrause! Hau ich dir mit der scheiß Flasche eine drüber!" ' *Schwäche für Gil und leichte Damen in Limsa Lominsa. *Wird dauernd von Frauen ausgeraubt. *Zahlt sein Essen nie! *Wird nicht selten per Steckbrief gesucht! *Hat eine Schwäche für eine Unbekannte und unerreichbare Frau. *"Der hängt doch ständig mit dieser Auri rum. Snjo oder Kleine nennt der sie immer!" *Ist der 564. Partner von Snjo! *Hat ne Affäre mit Snjo *nen flotten Dreier am Strand *Prügelt sich des Öfteren. *rannte in Frauenkleidern rum! *Ist ein Sklavenhändler, meist verhökert er Frauen *Zuhälter, *Bauerntrampel, *￼usw. *"Alleskönner also?" *Hat wohl beim Mahlstrom angeheuert *Er ging auf ein Schiff und wart niemehr gesehen . . . *Nur im Rollenspiel oder Kontaktperle. *Ooc Absprachen nur in Ausnahmefällen erwünscht. Vincent Wintersfeld.png|Vincent Henry Wintersfeld Schiffe und andere Seekrankheiten.png|Schiffe und andere Seekrankheiten Bei Nacht.png|''Auf Deck Ffxiv 04022016 174320.png|Training Kash, Vincent und Snjoka-Nachts am Strand.png|''Kash, Vincent und Snjoka - Nachts am Strand'' Lilien.png|'''Lilien: Xartsaga, Luna, Narika, Snjoka, Vincent, Eiknir Gil.png|Gil?? für VincentWintersfeld von Snjoka.png|''für Vincent Wintersfeld von Snjoka Bildrechte und Urheberin Snjoka. Dieses Bild ist ein Geschenk an Vincent.'' Brauch niemand! Oder? Aber.... Abschiedsbrief an Snjo Zitat: "Ich habe dein Hachigane mitgehen lassen. Mit deinem Lilienduft. Ein leeres Notizbuch von dir... Ich werde dir in jeder Nacht ein paar Zeilen widmen- Es ist kein Trost für Dich, und ob du sie überhaupt lesen wirst... Ich weiß es nicht... " Notizbuch 12. des 1. Schattenmondes '' Snjo... Ich... Ach Scheiß Drauf! Ich bin Seekrank... Verdammtes Schiff... Ich bereue es, ohne Abschied gegangen zu sein, auf diese Schiff zu sein. Hänge den ganzen Tag über der Reling...! Es ist Nacht. Der Himmel ist klar. Belassen wir es dabei! ''13. des 1. Schattenmondes '' Mein Blick schweift über den Himmel. Wirst du wie immer am Strand sein? Oder meidest du ihn, meinetwegen... Aus Wut, Hass? - Hasse mich soviel du willst.. Aber weine mir keine Träne nach. Du hattest in den letzten Tagen soviele Tränen vergossen, dass ich Angst hatte, du würdest nie wieder lächeln... In meinen Gedanken spüre ich, wie du mir einen deiner Dolche, unterhalb meiner Rippen ganz langsam hinein drückst und die Klinge wieder hinaus ziehst. In der letzten Nacht träumte ich, du hättest mich getötet... Ich habe es verdient und mich nicht einmal gewehrt! Der grüne Stern am Himmel, lässt mich hoffen, dass es dir gut geht... Ich hasse diese beschissene.... Reling... ! ''14. des 1. Schattenmondes '' Nur drei Frauen an Bord und ich bin immer noch Seekrank... Die Schiffsköchin: Eher nen Mann, als ne Frau Hochländerin: Geht zum Lachen unters Deck.. Miqo'te: Ne kleine hübsche. Mischung aus Lu und der miesen Schlange Laih Relanah... Hat mich gefragt, was ich gut kann und ich habe geantwortet: "Natürlich habe auch ich Talente. Ich bin richtig gut im Bett!" Nun muss ich Gemüse und das Deck schrubben. Der grüne Stern ist am Himmel. ''15. des 1. Schattenmondes '' Nicht ma 3 Tage an Deck und hab mir wieder Ärger eingebracht. Dieses Arschloch wollte an dein Hachigane. Hab ihm nen linken Haken verpasst. Der beschisse Seewolf hat nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt. Ich seh richtig gut aus! Aufgeplatzte Lippe; Mein rechter Eckzahn ist abgebrochen; Blaues Auge... eher zwei davon... Eins dick angeschwollen! Kiefer ausgeregt ; gerade nen Nasenbeinbruch und die Knöchel der linken Hand geheilt bekomm. Aber dein Hachigane hab ich mir zurück erkämpft! Habs mir nun um den rechten Oberarm gebunden. Meine Strafe: Tja jetzt muss ich die Drecksarbeit machen, die niemand machen will... - Bis jemand anderes Aufmüpft. Immer noch besser, diese Drecksarbeit, als nen Schiffsverbot. Auf nen Fass durchs Meer zu schippern! Wäre keine gute Option gewesen. Reling... bäähhäah... Schwimmende Kotzte... Kanns langsam nicht mehr sehen... ''16. des 1. Schattenmondes '' ...Snjo...! Ich vermisse die Gespräche mit dir! ... Dein Lilienduft verblasst.... Der grüne Stern am Himmel ist bedeckt! Ich glaube die kleine hübsche Miqo'te hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen.... ''17. des 1. Schattenmondes '' ... Ich brauch ne Frau.... Ne gleich ne Hand voll... Reling.... Die 7.373.527. Kotze schwimmt hier rum... Verdammte See... Warum!? Bin ich nochmal zum Mahlstrom?! Wache halt... Kaum Zeit zum schreiben.. ''18. des 1. Schattenmondes '' Kurzes Intermezzo mit der kleinen hübschen Miqo'te. In der Speisekammer... Bin für ne Weile... ausgeglichen... ! l Das Wetter ist gut.. Das Meer ist nett.. Könnte ich zeichnen... Ich hätte dir ein Bild gemalt. ( irgend ein Gekrakel) Verborgenes Talent? Nen Kind hätte es besser gemacht! Wieder... Kotze ins Meer... Wobei... Schaut besser aus, als mein Gekrakel. ''19. des 1. Schattenmondes Intermezzo Wir sind fast da! Die See wird unruhiger. Es braut sich ein Unwetter auf... Ach!.... Meine Haar ist nun anders! Mal gucken ob du mich noch erkennst! Sofern du mich nicht komplett vergessen hast! Beere... Ich verlasse mich auf dich! Sonst steckt ich dich wirklich in ihren Schrank. Wer sich nicht erinnern kann, kann mich auch nicht aufhalten! Denk dran! 20. des 1. Schattenmondes Seekrank = Übel / Unwetter und Seekrank = Nahes Ende ; Tod Ich hab 's überlebt. Wir sind am Ziel... Snjo! Bitte denk an mich. Längeres Intermezzo mit der Kleinen 24. des 1. Schattenmondes Mein Kampfgeist ist ungebrochen! Die 4 Tage waren übel... Der rechte Arm ist noch dran. Fühlt sich an wie eingeschlafe Füße, aber immer noch funktionstüchtig! Mein Gegner hatte keine Ahnung. Linkshänder zu sein, tja hat verdammt Vorteile. Ich hab denen beim zusammenflicken klar gesagt!...: " Scheiß auf den Arm, das verdammte Hachigane brauch ich!!" Hab nun den Kampfnamen "Hachigane" Ach! Bevor ich es vergesse... Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich! Gyokuro Teeblätter. Zubereitet, kann ich ihn perfekt! Habs gelernt. Der olle Seewolf ist kein übler Kerl. Wir sind nun quitt! Kategorie:Hyuran (Wiesländer) Kategorie:Schicksalsfaden Kategorie:Hyuran Kategorie:Charakter